The invention relates to an improvement in low profile microswitches particularly useful for the composition of keyboards.
More in particular the present invention relates to a microswitch of the above-said kind which may be realized with low cost on a printed circuit with high reliability.
Low profile microswitches are known, which use a spherical cap member as a movable switching element normally having the convexity directed outwardly. When a pressure is exerted on the spherical cap it inverts its curvature with a snap action and electrically closes contacts located on an insulating panel.
However, this known construction of low profile switches results in production costs which are relatively high as well as having a relatively larger number of components to be assembled.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved structure for low profile microswitches, utilizing as a main switching member an element shaped as a spherical cap. Another object of the invention is the provision of a low cost, highly reliable keyboard having fewer parts to assemble than many prior art keyboards. Other objects and features of this invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.